A Love Long Lost
by Yokomi
Summary: Kakashi… it's been three years. Even if we didn't find a body, she's either dead or being slowly killed as we speak. It's time to let go and move on. Konoha needs this alliance... and you are the best choice for this to work. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hello and welcome to yet another story! I think I have to warn you again that this is an AU fic. And as for updating my other fic, 'A Future Remade', I can only say that the chapter is now half-written… please don't kill me! I gotta say that I like this storyline waaaaay better than that one so I think this one will be on my high priority list. Anyways, Hope you enjoy and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… truly. **

**Chapter 1:**

The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon as the twenty-year-old jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the early hours of the morning, his feet barely touching the surface before he leapt to the next. He forced his tired muscles to keep working as he made his way to the Hokage tower. The fact that he had just returned from a week-long S-ranked mission completely forgotten in favor of getting to his destination as quickly as possible to attend the urgent summon he received. He muffled his pained groan when his foot throbbed horribly. Despite being well-known by now for being late, Sandaime had made it quite clear that being tardy this time was out of the question. He hoped that whatever mission that the Hokage thought couldn't wait was actually worth all the pain he was enduring just to get to the place. He almost let out a sigh of relief when he finally made it to the door of the Hokage's office. He knocked twice and went in when he was allowed. He bowed respectfully before straightening and waiting for whatever the Hokage had to say.

"Hello, Kakashi," Sandaime greeted, not waiting for a reply, he continued, "I'm sorry for bringing you right after your mission, but this is a matter of utmost importance," Kakashi shrugged, "And if everything goes according to plan, it means that Fire Country will get a major economical and military boost," he continued, "You see, the Samurai in the Land of Iron are now willing to forge an alliance with one of the five great countries. Considering that you're one of the best jonin in the village, I figured you'd be perfect for this," Kakashi nodded, it only made sense to send someone like him to convince the Samurai that Konoha was the best choice of an alliance.

"So my mission is to do whatever it takes to persuade the Samurai to be our allies?" It sounded simple enough to him.

"Quite right… but," the Hokage paused and smiled weakly, "It's not all the Samurai you're going to convince… nor is it their leader," Kakashi was now confused, he didn't have to wait long as the Sandaime answered his unasked question, "You have to convince a woman actually… that you're her perfect husband…" Kakashi was pretty sure the horror was plainly showed on his face. His lips beneath the mask but no sound came out, he was positive his eye pictured what he felt inside perfectly anyways. However, the village's leader either didn't notice or decided to ignore it while he searched the many files sprawled on his desk.

"All the mission details are in there, but I'll go over them anyways," Hiruzen said, "Her name's Princess Emiku. They say she's quite beautiful. Of course, neither you nor the other candidates will see her. The Samurai were clear that their Princess will not be seen by anyone until she's married. The people you'll be competing with are all in there," Kakashi finally found his voice.

"But I don't want to," he stated bluntly, his face now back to the emotionless façade.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that," Sarutobi retorted, "I've already sent word that you were the one applying,"

"Shouldn't you have taken my consent first?" he argued.

"There was no one else. All the other jonin are either married, engaged or in a relationship, you're the only single male jonin and that's exactly what the Samurai want,"

"What about Ibiki? Genma? Raidou?" he was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it, but that didn't stop him from trying anyways.

"I believe that all three names you listed would not satisfy the Princess," the Hokage said as he waved a hand.

"And I would?" Kakashi questioned in amazement.

"Well, you're a far better choice… and Konoha needs this alliance, Kakashi. Don't let us down,"

"I can't," he tried again, "You know I already like someone," he said in a whisper. The leader sighed.

"Kakashi… it's been three years. Even if we didn't find a body, she's either dead or being slowly killed as we speak," the silver-haired man tensed, "It's time to let go and move on," Yes, it has been three years… but the two he'd spent with her were heaven. Despite her infamous insanity, she had a side of her that he only saw. And in return, she was the only one to ever see him without his mask, both visible and hidden. _Maybe it was time to let go, _a part of him nagged at the back of his mind. He immediately squashed that line of thought. _She might still be somewhere out there, _he argued mentally. Even though he thought this was unfair to him, he definitely saw where the Hokage was coming from. The Samurai, the people who took no sides yet were a powerful force, were asking for an alliance with one of the hidden villages. In that shadow, his problem with getting married to this unknown Princess Emiku seemed petty.

"Why are the Samurai asking for this alliance?" He asked.

"I don't know and neither does any of the other Kage. They said they will tell you everything once you're there. So does that mean you're taking the mission?" Kakashi held out his hand to take the file from the Hokage, his head bowed and eyes filled with remorse and the slightest twinge of hurt, both emotions he wasn't able to control with his fried mind and aching body regardless of his shinobi training. He ignored the apologetic look the old man gave him by bowing and moving to exit the room.

"You have three hours before setting off. Make sure you give that file a read before heading out," the Hokage called out after his retreating back.

"Hai," he replied before deciding to take the long way to his house. Thus, he went down the stairs that seemed too long and walked in the breezy, cold morning that should have been warm with the sun now higher than it was before and the mid-summer breeze. His feet dragged him to the Memorial Stone and he divulged his latest misfortune to his deceased teammates and sensei. He imagined Obito laughing teasingly, Rin giving him a dazzling smile with eyes full of life saying that it might not be as bad as it now seems, and Minato ruffling his hair telling him that Rin was probably right and things might actually get better. He couldn't waste more than half an hour standing in front of the stone like he always did. The Sharingan ached under his slanted hitai-ate, and he wasn't sure if it hurt from his own pain or not. He quickly unlocked his door once he got to his apartment and made sure not to trigger any of the traps surrounding it. He crashed onto the couch and clutched the mission file. He wondered if sleeping would be a good idea. He didn't have the time to think about it as his exhaustion from his most recent mission seeped into his already tender body and equally tired mind. He stretched out on his worn out couch and reminded himself for the umpteenth to buy a new one to replace the faded one he had. His fatigue prevented any dreams from plaguing his mind, and for that he was grateful. He woke up later to find that he had slept for only two hours. _Thirty minutes before moving out… _

He splashed cold water onto his face before settling on having a speedy, cold shower. He pulled on a clean uniform and made a hasty breakfast of ramen before finally opening the file. At the beginning, he read the mission briefing the Hokage gave him again. Then, he moved on to the other 'participants' in this 'contest'.

_From the Village Hidden in the Cloud: Killer Bee. _

_From the Village Hidden in the Mist: Ao._

_From the Village Hidden in the Sand: Baki._

_From the Village Hidden in the Rock: Akatsuchi._

And that was it. No information whatsoever about any of them. He wondered why the Hokage asked him to read it if it didn't contain anything about his opponents. He flipped to the next page and was surprised to find a list of requirements. Just as he was about to begin reading, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He opened the door immediately once he sensed the Hokage's unique chakra signature.

"Hokage-sama?" he prodded.

"So are you ready, yet?" Hiruzen asked as he shoved a bag into his arms.

"I was just about to finish reading the file," the Hokage nodded.

"The items you need are all in that bag," the Hokage said, "The requirements are now fulfilled. I believe that was the last page in the file," he said as he walked inside and checked the file, "It's time to go now. Do you have what you need for the trip?" Kakashi packed enough ration bars and excess water bottles. He double-checked his pouch for the weapons he might need and finally nodded.

"Very well, then," his visitor said, "It's time to leave,"

**Author's Notes: Reviews are much appreciated and questions even more so! I'll make sure to answer them all either by pm or in the next chapter! Constructive criticism is also welcome! **

**Important: Do you think I should change the character's from the other hidden villages or not? And if yes, then which characters should I put instead… I didn't want to put any unnecessary OCs. **

**And finally, who do you think Kakashi likes and is most probably dead? People who get the correct answer will get a reward of their choice! I've hinted who it is in this chapter and it's pretty easy! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I'm really sorry for the long wait! And I said this was high on my priority list XD Anyways, I won't bore you with excuses; go on to read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2**

Princess Emiku sighed as the woman put her purplish hair up in a perfect bun. She stayed completely still while her aid applied just a bit of makeup to define her features. She didn't know why her adoptive Father suggested that she look her best. It wasn't like any of the men would actually see her from behind the blinds. However, in this place, Father's word was law. She looked down at her red, white flower-imprinted kimono in disdain. She didn't want to marry anyone. At least, not now.

_But Father said that an alliance with any of the Hidden Villages would help the Samurai. _And that was precisely why she agreed to go through with it. She owed her very survival to the Samurai. They had saved her from the depths of Hell, and she would forever be grateful. She smiled at her aid as she left the room, carrying the makeup kit with her. Once she was sure the older woman was far enough, she let down her hair and put it up like she always did; a kind of messy hairstyle that let strands of her purple-blue hair fall to frame her face.

"Are you ready yet, Princess?" A familiar voice asked while a knock resounded on her door.

"Yes, I am," she stated with a fake smile contrary to the man's genuine one.

"Excellent," he continued, "The candidates are most likely very close," he paused, a thoughtful look adorning his wrinkled face, "I thought you would like to choose the contest the shinobi will partake in, wouldn't you?" Leave it to her Father to try to be fair to everyone, even when his adoptive daughter's marriage was crucial to the Samurai's continued existence. She nodded with a truthful grin. She was going to marry one of the five people anyways. Why can't she have a bit of fun with them while she's at it?

-oOo-

Kakashi set a fast pace to the Land of Iron. The few hours of rest he got did nothing but dull the aching of his muscles. _It won't be long now, _he thought as he jumped with chakra enhanced strength and speed. The air was already becoming colder, the breeze chillier. He stopped to bring out his coat from his kit. It wasn't long before he wished he hadn't stopped at all.

"Yo! Say! Ho!" he turned around to come face-to-face with a bulky man. He blinked at the weird man in front of him several times.

"Who are you?"

"You know my name, you know my fame, don't be lame!" he rapped, "Eight tails, that's me, da rappin', Killer Bee… oh yeah!" The Jonin hummed, _so that's what the Hidden Cloud sent, _he thought as he watched the man pointing at himself with his thumbs, _a bad rapper of a Jinchuuriki. _

"That is me Lord Killer Bee," the white-clad Jinchuuriki continued, "And who might you be?" The silver-haired ninja considered turning and running off but quickly decided against it. First impressions, he knew, were important, and it wouldn't do for one of the other contestants to think he was a coward.

"Hatake Kakashi," he stated as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh that's you, bakayaro!" he said (more like yelled), "The farmer playing ninja, konoyaro!" _Huh? That doesn't make any sense… and it doesn't rhyme either…_

"A tail-" The Cloud nin didn't get far before he was interrupted.

"Why do you always rap everything?"

"I'm the only one who gets to interrupt me!" Kakashi rolled his eyes before turning and leaving as fast as his legs could carry him, coat keeping him warm as the first signs of snow started appearing. He heard the odd Jinchuuriki exclaim something about rude or other thing like that before his voice was drowned out and footsteps sounded instead.

It wasn't long before the huge structure the Samurai called home came into view. His pace unconsciously sped up, eager to get out of the cold. Once he got there, the Samurai at the entrance welcomed him and Bee, quickly showing each of them to their rooms and leaving them to unpack. According to one of them, all the other contestants had already arrived.

The room he found himself in wasn't what he was expecting. A Japanese bed was put at the very center of the far wall, a lot of comfortable-looking cushions placed on it. The walls were a dull brown decorated with gold linings. There was a small dining table at the center with pillows around it. A door was left slightly ajar and beyond the door was a bathroom. The tub itself took up most of the space inside and the rest was the contents of a normal toilet, but much classier.

Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time since accepting this 'mission' before starting to look through the items the Hokage gave him at the last minute.

There was a dark blue kimono; the very end of its sleeves dyed a solid white. He was pretty sure he was supposed to wear that when they went to 'meet' the Princess without actually seeing her. One of the Samurai had told him that he was to be ready in an hour. Thus, he went into the bathroom. It wouldn't do to meet the Princess smelling of sweat and dirt, after all.

-oOo-

Emiku grinned after hours of waiting. As she waited, she had been trying to come up with the toughest contests she could think of, and after all that time, she had now decided. She was now excited to start the thing already!

She watched the door for any signs of its opening. She wasn't disappointed as seconds later; her aid had opened the door, looking oddly flustered while trying (unsuccessfully) to keep her anger at bay.

"Princess, why did you ruin your hair?" she asked in that sophisticated manner of hers.

"I like it better this way," Emiku replied, "And it's not like anyone will see it," she continued when she thought the woman would protest. Instead of trying to convince her, though, the aid only nodded as she led her behind the blinds, which were made in such a way that she could see everything outside, but no one would be able to see her. The Princess waited for her would-be suitors to arrive, all the while turning a strand between her fingers, her honey eyes sparkling.

It wasn't long before one of them came. A man with blue hair and an eye patch over one of his eyes, he wore a light blue kimono. He sat patiently, back straight and eye forward. Emiku checked for the man's headband. _Hidden Mist, so that means this one is Ao._

A burly man wearing a red kimono came soon after, a red bandanna proudly displaying the Rock's symbol. His nose was too big for his face, Emiku noted absent-mindedly. A man with a white cloth covering most of his face and a brown kimono entered next. _Most definitely from Suna, _she thought_, I never understood why they wore that ridiculous thing, though._

"Yo! Say! Ho!" Emiku scratched the back of her head as the others grew quickly annoyed by the white-clad man's rapping. Some of the Samurai tried to shut the Hidden Cloud ninja but to no avail. The servants, then, brought in water and a small appetizer. The last man was ten minutes late, but he made it eventually. A black mask crept from under his dark blue kimono to cover the lower half of his face, his Leaf headband covered his left eye and his silver hair was so messy that Emiku wondered if he had just gotten up from a nap. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, something inside her screamed _'familiar'._ For the life of her, however, the Princess couldn't remember him.

Now that they were all here, Emiku didn't know how she should start this thing. Should she start with a 'hello'? She wondered why her Father and her aid didn't tell her what she should say. Therefore, Emiku started with the only thing she could think of.

"Hello," she greeted, "Welcome to the Land of Iron," the five men were quiet, even the loud one from the Cloud, "I think all of you already know why you're here, but I'll say it anyways," She played with her hair as she continued, "You are here to marry the Princess in order for an alliance to be made between your respective village and the Samurai," she nodded to herself, "The decision is mine to make, and I always like to choose carefully. That's why you will all partake in a contest of sorts, as you no doubt know," She smiled gleefully, not that the men could see it, but still, "The competition will start tomorrow, so please be ready," Taking the unsaid order, the five men stood up as one to head back to their rooms.

The Princess sighed as her thoughts jumbled. She was sure she knew that man from somewhere… but where? She shook her head when Mifune checked on her before he accompanied her back to her chambers. She started making all last minute preparations and adjustments. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

-oOo-

Kakashi's mind was swirling since the moment he heard that voice. That voice was so _familiar_ yet so _strange_. For a moment there, he thought that the Princess behind those blinds was his own from long ago. Nonetheless, it was not time for such thoughts now. He had to get ready for the day ahead. He checked his pack, just in case they told him that he needed it before succumbing to bed where blissful sleep finally allowed him to rest.

**Author's Notes: The contest will start next chapter! I hope you all are excited for it and that you enjoyed the chapter! **

**A Response to the Reviews on Chapter 1:**

**Yungsun: **Thanks! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**SilverSapphire34523: **You're going to have to look forward to next chapter then! Did you like the action-less update? :S

**Jleath1234: **Thanks! You're the only one who guessed who 'she' is, so I have a reward to give you! 1: Choose a plot for a one-shot featuring whichever characters you want (from the Naruto universe) or 2: Get a sneak peek of the next chapter. I would love it if you would send your choice in a pm!


End file.
